


Dragons. Dragons Everywhere

by Maiera



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dragon Queen Mari, I Don't Even Know, Result of midnight writing, Surprising amount of attention to lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiera/pseuds/Maiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously. Dragonborn shows up in Thedas. 'S all I got. Shit happens? I'm great at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:If you are here for a serious thing, I make no promises. This is a crossover series. I have no clue what I'm doing, but I will see it to the end. Whatever that will be.

Marionette. They call me Marionette. I have a name, but everyone I meet calls me Marionette, because I am the gods' puppet. Because they say I look like an expensive doll. Good, let them think so. It makes my job easier. I wear the facade of a simple traveler, in my hide armor while in town. But in forts and caves, I wear my daedric armor with pride. The weight no longer slows my daggers and arrows, and I can be silent despite it. I can kill a man with three words. I bring dragons down from the very sky and I Shout them to death. So tell me.

Tell me why three soldiers think they stand a chance against the Dragonborn in her armor and her grace? Who I assume is their leader speaks up "What are you? Did you cause the explosion?"

I laugh at the gall of the man. "No matter how many times I save or ruin the day, no one can ever recognize me. I became the Arch mage, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves' Guild, and saved the worlds. Yet not a single bandit or peasant knows my name." I remove my helmet to greet the man before his death. "I am Marionette. And if you don't put those swords away, I can guarantee your deaths."

"Men! Charge!" Blondes, always such fools. 

"Tiid Klo Ul" Time slows around me. I place my helmet back on and drag my daggers across three throats. I leave the leader alive, so he can serve as a warning when he runs away. The effects wear off, and the leader looks around, scared out of his mind.

"Demon... What are you?"

"I told you, Blondie. I am Marionette. Puppet to the gods. You need any trivial task done, be it murder, theft, dragon-slaying, magic, all the way down to gathering potatoes, I'm your elf."

He looks at me with a tiny spark of confidence. Fool. "A mage, then? That's how you did that?"

My eyes narrow, though he can't see past the helmet. "Why?" A bright light and a searing numbness go through my entire being. I fall to my knees "What in Oblivion was that?!"

"A smite. You're too dangerous here. I'm taking you into custody." Fucking milk drinker got me! I can see the tombstone: Here lies Marionette, slayer of dragon gods. Felled by a random bandit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. She got an ego. To be fair, she also slayed the Emperor, Ulfric, and a dragon-demigod. So at least it was an earned ego.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't see. My eyes feel like they're sewn shut. But I can hear voices. Two women, sound petite. "Josie, we can't keep her here. You saw what she did to the soldiers, and to the sky?! How can we keep someone so dangerous under a village with innocent people?" An argument then.

"Well, where else shall we put her, up on display? Until we can confirm she was behind the explosion, we are at an impasse." Neither sound like Nords, so did I leave Skyrim? I can't recognize the accents from anywhere.

"I can hear you, you know... If you're going to argue over me, at least don't do it in front of me." They stop talking. I can feel their glares.

"So, you wake. We have questions for you." The first one sounds much more sinister now. A bright light and I can open my eyes. They had my helmet on the wrong way, idiots.

"So do I. What kind of bandits can afford such a nice place being amont the top ones..." Now that I look around, there's almost no crumbling walls, no rubble. And apparentyl they're close to a town? Nice set up.

"Excuse me? We are no bandits." They look sincere. Then does that mean I killed innocents? I suppose it may have been a misunderstanding. 

"Yes, makes sense. Now, will you let me out of these chains, or do I have to do so myself?"

They both turn angry. "And why should we let a murderer walk free?"

"Of course... Look, I thought your men were bandits, they drew their swords on me first, and generally speaking, that indicates bad guy. And for any other charges, you have no proof. You can check, I have no contraband on me." It's all back home with Lydia. But they don't need to know that.

"Who said anything about theft? You opened up a gigantic Breach in the sky!" What?

"Ah. Not bandits, just crazy. You honestly think I would try to end the world? I just got done saving it! I may have questionable morals, but that's a little counterproductive, don't you think?"

"So who is behind it, then?" Auri-el, give me strength...

"I. Don't. Know. Last I checked the only thing wrong with the sky was the sun turning red. And that was one time. I got curious, and you can't blame me."

"What? Nothing like that has ever happened."

"You didn't notice? The entire sky changed. They could even see the difference in Solsthiem."

"Where is that?"

"Really? A little island off of Skyrim? Part of Morrowind?"

"If you won't answer us truthfully, we can simply act on what we know. You have killed our men and seem to have no remorse either."

"No, hold on. You don't know what I'm talking about do you? Skyrim, Valenwood, Auridon, Morrowind, Cyrodiil, the Black Marshes, Elsweyr, Hammerfell, High Rock. None of those sound familiar at all?"

"Why? Should they?"

"Ah. Then I'm not in Nirn anymore. Explains quite a few things. If something like this happened, I suppose the gods yet need me."

"What gods? The elven pantheon?"

"What? No. THE gods. The Eight divines? Daedra? You really know nothing do you?" Hopeless.

"Excuse me? You come here in demonic armor, kill our men, then insult us?!" The second one is fiesty. I like her. "You are in no position for such pride, I assure you."

"Oh, but I am, pretty little firecracker. You see, i could kill you all right now. Or whenever I want. I. Breathe. Fire. You can't tell me what to do. Yet here I am having a nice discussion with you. Haven't even broken out yet. Look at my perfect manners. But YOU seem to need a crash course on who I am. I killed a demigod. I am a dragon slayer. I run the mages, the killers and the thieves. I am nobility in every province of Skyrim. I am the puppet of the Gods, and if I'm here, it means you need my help. Now, will you be a good lottle lady and get me out of these chains, or shall I do it myself."

Neither move. I exhale. "I suppose it will be the latter. Fiem." I fade out just long enough to slip my hands through the cuffs. "See? That wasn't hard, was it? Now let's all talk like rational adults. I am Marionette. Who the fuck are you?"

The first one draws daggers on me. "Tsk tsk tsk. Zun Haal Viik." Her weapons fly off, and I retrieve them before she can come close. "Someone needs a lesson on the word rational. It usually implies NOT blindly attacking their conversation partner."

"How do you do that?" Firecracker pipes up. Good. Someone who won't be so rude.

"Dragon tongue. You'd be surprised just how much I can do with it." I give her a wink for good measure, and judging by the red tint, I think she got the message.


	3. Chapter 3

So. There's a green hole in the sky here. So, that's a thing. Apparently it'll end the world soon. They said the same thing about Alduin, though. I didn't see a single dragon until I had already taken over the College AND the Thieves' Guild. Officially. That means I restored the whole thing on top of killing Mercer. All before Alduin restored a single dragon. I got time. I also started a farm in that time too. Just for good measure.

"So, firecracker-"

"Don't call me that."

"SO. Firecracker. What do you want me to do about the sky hole?"

"You are insufferable..."

"But you need me. So I can be as much of an ass as I please. Plus, in case you've forgotten. I. Breathe. Fire."

"Well, I've yet to see this supposed power of yours." By the eight...

"Fine." I turn to face the sky, so I don't get charged for arson. Again. "Yol Tor Shul!"

"Maker... You actually breathe fire..."

"Thank you, captain obvious! By the Eight, I kill three armed soldiers in seconds, then escape prison and disarm a leader, and only NOW does the little lady believe I can breathe fire too. My armor is made from daedric hearts, and they think I am not capable? Idiots, the lot of you."

"What is a daedra?"

"You're kidding. You aren't. Ugh... Daedra are these lil baddies that attack. They are red and black. They come from literal hells. To get ahold of their hearts is almost olunheard of, and I have full, enchanted armor made of it. Basically, I'm a badass bitch. I kill things as a living. My hobbies include: killing other things, picking plants, making drugs, theft, and occasionally, wooing the nearest ladies."

"Excuse me?!"

"What, the drugs? Don't worry, they're mostly harmless. Except for the terrible addiction. And increased chances of a heart attack. And making you a criminal. Only if you use it though. Totally legal to make. Just don't use the merch."

"I wasn't referring to that..." Oh.

"Ah. The lady wooing then? Right, you haven't seen me out of my armor yet, have you?"

"N-no. Nor do I particularly want to."

"Shame. They call me Marionette because of my unnatural beauty."

"Truly?" So she does swing my way... Perfect.

"Of course. You think I got everyone to like me because of my silver tongue? Well. I did. Just not for talking."

"Oh... my." Hah, right where I want her.

"So. Tell me what I can do for you, Firecracker. I'd love to see what happens when you explode."

"W-well. Ahem. The Breach. It needs to be closed post-haste." 

"I see. And to do that, you need me."

"Well, we need the mark on your hand. It seems to be attatched to the Breach."

"What mar- WHAT IN OBLIVION?!" My hand started glowing a bright green! The fuck?! It fucking hurts, too!

"That mark. Come, we need to hurry if we are to close it."

I regain my composure. "Oh, I'll come alright."

"A-ah. Well..." Cute one, her.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently, this world's magic is limited to the elements. Sucks for them. My magic still works just fine. But even the mage seems surprised when I summon my Flame Thrall.

"What kind of spirit is that?"  He looks human, but his ears are elven. Probably a half-breed then.

"It just a Flame Thrall. I call her Wick." Like a candle wick. Get it? Ugh. I'm a criminal, not a comedian.

A gravely voice responds from behind me. "It looks like the love child of a Rage and Desire demon."

"And you have... imp people?" Never seen such a tiny man. He's kind of cute in a 'I can smash you to pieces if I wanted' kind of way.

"Never seen a dwarf before?" What?

"They went extinct. And they weren't actually tiny. And they were merfolk. I thought you'd have the ears." Maybe this place is even stranger than I thought.

"Merfolk? Like mermaids and shit?"

"What? No. Elves. Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer. Orsimer. Kind of. And there were Falmer and Dwemer, but those guys ended badly. Like, I'm Bosmer. I'm a Wood Elf. But there are Altmer, the High Elves, and Dunmer, the Dark Elves."

"That's... A lot of elves." Not really.

"We can have a crash course later. For now, Josephine, why did you bring the prisoner out to the front line?" She almost sounds like a Nord. Has the jawline for it.

"She wanted to help. She would die either way, abd it 'may as well be on the front line' as she put it."

"Plus, this seems to be a magic problem. I'm the head honcho when it comes to mages. I can probably fix your problem."

"Let's hope so." Ye of little faith...


	5. Chapter 5

These people are insufferable... "So you have dragons, but you didn't realize they could speak? It didn't ever occur to you that the giant immortal lizards had the capacity to create a language? They even have a written alphabet!"

The half-breed speaks up from the back while we head towards the sky hole. "Can you speak this language, then?"

"Yes. That is why they call me Dragonborn. Body of a mortal, soul of a dragon. That is also how I use the thu'um. For most people, it takes years to learn a single phrase, so I'm told. Meanwhile, I've found almost all of them. I believe. Would you like a sample?"

Firecracker yells "No! That will be fine, miss Marionette..."

"Aww, poor firecracker... Grind zey ko sek zuspein. Ruz fin saad moor fen gon." I had told her 'Meet me in bed later. Then the real fun will begin.'

"Why do I have the feeling that was very inappropriate?"

"Because you're smart enough to know it was. So, this is what you want me to close? I suppose if I pour enough mana into it... In theory it could work, but I am unfamiliar with this plane's magics and it doesn't help that you confiscated most of my things."

"Why did you have an animal's skull on you, anyways?"

"Because apparently, Lydia can't be a good enough pack mule. I had told her to drop my things off at home, but apparently that means to keep carrying everything until you are physically unable to hold anything else. So I had to carry the rest of the loot myself while we were headed to the market. That was when I was taken here."

"So a leader of assassins and thieves can openly walk through a market without being arrested?"

"Yes. I am the best at what I do, they never caught me. Half the guards knew who I was and supported me anyways. They wouldn't arrest me unless they had caught me in the act. Even then, if you have enough gold, you can buy your bounty away fairly easily."

"Ah, corruption. It reminds me of home." The dwarf seems to be regailing some very fond memories. 

"Alright, prepare to close the Breach. There will be demons."

"Yes, there have been demons this whole time. Thank you for the update, though."

I dispatch the demons quickly and attempt to close the Breach.

Instead, all the unfamiliar magic washed me away into unconsciousness. 


	6. Chapter 6

I awaken to find myself in a cabin. There's a note on the table.

_Marionette,_

_Please contact us in the largest building. Your equipment is in the chest by the window, as well as some healing potions. If you have any questions, the residents of Haven will gladly answer them._

Ah, my sweet, sweet things. I don my tavern clothes and pull my hair into an updo. I add a purple mountain flower for effect and put on my boots. After that, I dig out my charcoal and do my makeup, can't go out in public looking like a warrior; I have a reputation to uphold. Though here, I'll need to reestablish it again. I slip on the sheath to my dagger under the skirt onto my right leg. Just in case.

I pin down a guard who seems thrown off by my coming to him. "Excuse me, ser? Is there an alchemist in town?"

He bows to me. "Yes, my lady. Adan would be up that path. The building with the statue in front, can't miss it." He sounds nervous. At least here, people understand the concept of authority.

"Thank you!" I give him my sweetest smile and a dainty wave goodbye. 

"Ah, you're awake. Good to see you among the living again." This Adan seems to be the up front type. Good, I can work with that.

"And judging by your familiar tone, I have you to thank for my recovery? Anyways, I heard you were an alchemist. Do you mind if I use your equipment?"

"Go right ahead. So you're an alchemist then?"

I pull out wheat and a giant's toe and grind them into powder. "I may dabble. Okay, that was a lie. I'm a master of the craft." I try one of the herbs they had left for me. Restorative. I add it to the pwoder and conjure a little ice. After melting the cube, it all becomes just liquid enough to not be unpleasant. I keep stirring until it becomes a slightly orange color. Perfect.

"What kind of potion needs a toe? And was that wheat?" He comes over to take a look.

"Yes. It restores health, among other things. If you apply it to a weapon, it can also make a fairly effective poison, but that only works if it directly enters the bloodstream, so ingesting it is safe."

He gives me a satisfied grunt and continues what he was up to before I barged in. I make a few more potions and look for the 'largest building'. It was fairly hard to miss.

And of course there was arguing as soon as I entered. "Sieze her! Take her to the capital for trial!" Some man puts an accusitory finger in my face.

"Remove your hand, ser. It would be a shame if you returned home with only nine fingers..." I don't outright threaten him, but he got the idea.

"Ignore them. Leave us." The guards that I just now cared to notice leave the room, and the not Nord, Cassandra, starts going on about me being chosen by the Maker.

"Look, I was not sent by your false god. If anyone sent me, it would probably have been Auri-El or Y'ffre. Maybe Meridia or Arkay, since it has to do with spirits..."

"Now is not the time to argue over religion." Smart woman. "What is important is that you were what we needed, when we needed it." So I am proven innocent. Hooray.

"So you mean I was all dressed to impress just for you to tell me you were already impressed? Such a waste..."

"I will admit, it would be better to be your ally than your enemy from what I've seen of you're battle skills."

"And the freshly made poison in my bag, but we won't mention that."

The redhead enters. "Clever tricks. I won't be filed next time, I can promise you that."

"Yes, you keep talking yourself that. Sweetheart, I'm not sure how many times I must mention all my credibility before you get through that pretty skull of yours that I'm not to be underestimated."

"And neither am I." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Very well." I start to turn, but then I throw my dagger towards her.

It swooshes right hy her face as she reaches for her weapon. "As you said, you are clearly my superior." I saunter towards the wall and pull my dagger from  etween the stone wall it had imbedded itself in. "I am truly mortifued."


	7. Chapter 7

The half-breed flags me down on my way out of the temple. "Could I borrow some of your time? I was hoping to discuss your magic, I've never seen spells like the ones you wield."

Of course he would bother me out in the open. I give him an amicable smile. "Of course, ser. I was rather interested in this world's magic as well."

He seems to be contemplating before he talks again. "Your attitude is a stark contrast from what is expected of for someone with your... occupation." Ah, I see.

I give the friendliest tone I can muster. "I run and own a college for mages. This was for merit, not lineage. One cannot own a haven for scholars if one does not see the appeal in learning." I lower my voice and step closer to the half-breed. "And I can assure you, I am quite the expert. If you were referring to my other jobs, know that I am just as fluent in those, too. If one cannot persuade her way out of trouble, then one must simply eradicate the source. I trust you will keep that in mind, yes?"

I see a flicker of fear in his eyes, but it seemed almost like it was artificial. Just long enough for the apprentice to believe without it being suspect. I'll have to keep an eye on this one. "Of course. Apologies. However, back to the topic at hand, you said you could summon 'thralls', you called them?"

I revert to my public facade. "Of course. They are much like atronachs, the only difference being they will stay with you until their manifestation is killed. However, the being itself is still alive, and can therefore be summoned again with considerable ease. There are four types of atronachs, and a skilled enough mage can also summon daedra or familiars. Familiars are akin to... etherial wolves would be the best way to describe them. Daedra seem to be related to what you call demons. Atronachs can be classified as Flame, Frost, Flesh, and Storm. Though summoning Flesh atronachs is generally frowned upon as they are a remnant of the Planemeld."

For all this man has his mask displayed, he seemed genuinely interested. We spent a good portion of the evening discussing magical theory and comparing the rules of each world. He had taught me a few useful spells, including one that sent me to a connected plane of Oblivion referred to as the Fade, for a short time. Time is distorted there, so one can move through the Fade with much greater speed than if you simply ran. Though with the Slow Time shout, the same can be accomplished. This did prove that our magic wasn't mutually exlcusive, however.

I keep finding small cracks in his mask, but not enough to break it and find what lies within... He isn't much of a threat. Yet. I'll have to have the redhead's informants check his background. When I ask him where he finds out about any history, he automatically replies with some variant of 'The Fade.' Surely he couldn't have learned everything from there. Was there no educational system? Even the poorest parts of Skyrim had access to books, and no one was illiterate.

I find myself liking this world less and less, but the politics is fun enough. Apparently there is a nation called Orlais, where everyone is either Maven Black-Briar, or Lydia. Either a servant, or a noble who doesn't focus on the big picture. Fool woman tried to intimidate the Listener with threats of going to the Brotherhood. You would think for all her talk, I would have had dealings with her from the Brotherhood's view as well, but I never got a contract from her. And she didn't even know the leader. Pah, all bark and no bite, that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to add a rant about Maven, but that totally does bother me when I have my stealth character.


	8. Chapter 8

The firecracker hunts me down before I depart for the Crossroads. "Herald, I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, dii mal kaagend." I follow her into what I assume is her office.

"I feel the need to remind you how much scrutiny we are under. It would be best if you kept your past as closed as possible."

I let out a sigh. "Do you people think me incompetent still? I got along just fine before this, and I can get along as fine now. If you must know, I have a seperate set of armor that is much more simple, ample space to hide my weaponry, and enough common sense to not compromise my position. There's no being an expert criminal without tight lips."

"That did not stop you from telling five people within an hour."

"Because you were not foot soldiers. You were leaders. Besides, if an outsider took your men down so easily without giving an explanation, you would likely have become even more hostile. I don't want to ruin a pretty face like yours."

"Even before that, you had told our commander."

"Yes, I was being intimidating. And I was certain he wouldn't live to tell."

"You said half the guards knew in your world."

"It was common knowledge, yes. I didn't exactly hide my uniform when I was on duty. But I was saving their world, and generally behaved. So they overlooked it. Being part of the Dark Brotherhood earns you a certain level of... respect. It means you kill for money, but you only kill people others want dead. Most were assholes in one way or another. Ah, I still remember my first victim." I lean back on the bench, remeniscing. "An old woman who owned an orphanage."

Firecracker gasped. "How do you justify that?!"

"Because when I walked in, she was assuring the children they were worthless and would never be adopted. Because the one who gave me the contract was a child who had ran an entire province away from that woman. Call me a killer, but that wench deserved it."

"Hkw awful..."

"The children heard the screams from the other room. When they saw the corpse, not a single one of them seemed upset. They were cheering me on actually. 'Grelod is dead! Aventus did it!' Just out of spite, when the place opened up again, I adopted two of the kids. Wonder what Sofie is up to now... Probably still fawning over Cotton or pestering Lydia on when I'm coming back." I gave a short laugh. "She'd better be keeipng up with her studies."

"I was unaware you were a mother... Is that not conflicting with your life?"

"Of course. I only ever see them between jobs. But that's life. I always come back, they know that."

She looks at me with... pity? "But you are stuck here, could you go back?"

I scoffed. "Of course. The gods sent me here to do a job. Once it's over, they send me back. This isn't the first time I left Skyrim to save the day. If I had to count, I've saved the world around... four times? Maybe three. Half of those times, I had to leave Skyrim in one form or another for months at a time. The Ghost Sea, Solsthiem, Soul Cairn. Then there was that time for a while that I was a pirate. That was fun, but too many of the same people for too long. I love Lydia to death, but it wears off after being reminded of her servitude in each and every conversation. Serana was fun, but she had to stay below deck where it's easier to get nauseous. She was very mad at me for that."

"And how, exactly did all of this start? Your life seems almost idyllic."

"Started in Grahtwood. Keep in mind I was dirt poor and had an overly large family. I decided to try my hand at theft to get by, but when you're surrounded by bosmer as sneaky or sneakier than you, it becomes difficult. I had gone to Skyrim hhoping for easier targets. The Nords proceed to be as bumbling as I thought. But I was caught trying to cross the border..."

I had essentially wasted the afternoon telling the firecracker about my story. That wasn't the plan, but how could I resist? 


	9. Chapter 9

"Why exactly is it necessary to fight a dragon while we're here?" The dwarf, Varric, seems to be the one with common sense. So why does he question me so often?

"That's my public job. I am a dragonslayer, stealer of their souls. Or, perhaps I just want to have a nice chat with them. Involving fire. And probably no small amount of magic and arrows. Now that we're away from prying eyes, I managed to make you all some new armor." I reached down into my pack and found the sets of Dragon armor. Scale and bone, depending on their preference.

"Where did you get any of this?" Cassandra eyed her Dragonbone armor as I handed Solas his set.

"I told you, I was on the way to the market. A few days before that, I was low on gold. So I had gone dragon hunting for the jarls. I also have quite a few precious gems and jewelry. You wouldn't happen to know any fences, do you?"

Cassandra had simply scoffed at me. I am fairly certain at this point disgusted is her default.

"I take your silence as a 'no' then. Well, no better time for networking than the end of the world!"

We each put on our new armor, however I decided they should have better armor than me, changing into my Guild Master uniform. "Let's go find ourselves a dragon."

We enter the clearing where I find a first, baby dragons. Before I can say or do anything, the parent lands directly in front of me.

"Hei kolost fin sil do aan dovah." The coloration is different from any dragon I have seen.

"Zu'u los Dovahkiin, geh." I cross my arms indignantly. "Zu'u lost kriaan hein zeymah. Zu'u lost kriaan Alduin. Rok lost hren. Daar himdah los neben dii dein nu. Kosov uv lef." I am Dragonborn, yes. I have killed your brothers. I have killed Alduin. He was insane. This land is under my protection now. Behave or leave.

The dragon won't simply leave their home, so hopefully we have am understanding. "Nid Daar los dii bodein ahrk hei vis ni talon zey." No. This is my home and you cannot order me.

"Kosov. Uv dir." Behave. Or die. I summon a bound bow and train it on their eye.

"Nid." And with that, the dragon had taken to the sky, I could feel the others preparing behind me.

I summoned Wick and began to shout. Dragonrend and skill made short work of the dragon, at this point it was more or less routine.

The euphoric feel of adrenaline fills me as I absorb the dragon's soul. As I do, the little ones begin to gather around me. They seem... docile. Did I...? I believe I just became mother to five baby dragons.

"Am I the only one who is utterly confused? What happened to the dragon's corpse? Were you actually talking to it? Why are they swarming you?" The dwarf is drowning me in questions again.

I give him a sigh in return. "I told you, I consume dragon souls. I tried to tell them to behave, but, because she was a protective mother, she didn't want to abandon her flightless children. She was actually much less savage than the others, but I suppose she wasn't brought back from the dead, either. She reminds me a little of Paarthurnax. And I believe they are gathering around me because I am now partially their mother. The closest thing to a parent they have."

I will have to name them. Teach them Common, probably. I shouldn't have to worry about obedience, they already see me as an authority... This could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have name suggestions for the dragonlings?


	10. Chapter 10

"So now, we've escalated from looting dead bodies to carrying them around? You're a real strange one, Doll." Varric begins to strike up conversation again as I finish up the last of the bandits in the area and take over the camp they were using.

"Come here, Ulokuun. Say 'Yol.'" I lower one of the bodies in fromt of her face and wait.

As I suspected, Ulo was the alpha of the pack. She can cook right through the meat, to the bone. With her following my orders, then it's understood through the whole pack that I am the new alpha. "Yol!"

I scratch behind her ear. "Good girl! You can have seconds tonight But I get first pick." I eye the now cooked corpse. A little more lean than I'd like, but it isn't like I can pick. It all needs to go by Morndas.

"Hold on- you plan to eat the dead bodies? Isn't that, you know, cannibalism?" Everyone stares at me now. Ugh. Religion talks among outsiders are never fun...

"Well would you have me waste perfectly good meat? If you guys don't want to help out, that's fine- I have five new mouths I can feed- but don't try and invalidate my religion, please. I'm already fairly tired."

"You could eat something normal, like ram or vegetable stew?" Cassandra looks at me with disgust- again.

"No. No vegetables, no fruit, no grains. No plants." Explaining the Pact to outsiders, especially annoying. "Can't use plants or trees in any way that would harm them. It would be like... using Andraste's arm as a flail." The descriptive metaphor got through to most of them, at least. "Y'ffre gifts us his shelter, teachings and blessings. In return, we do not harm him, or his children." The next part is a little more complicated, as it varies upon circumstances. "Generally speaking, Bosmer are carnivorous- and yes- cannibalistic. We use the meat for nutrients, the flesh for leather, and the bone for a... wood replacement would  be the closest analogy. Pipes, furniture, weaponry, all made of bones of the fallen. Not necessarily man, per se, oftentimes we will use the wildlife. But, when we are forced into battle, once they lose their life, there is nothing more than meat flesh and bones that could be used by any Conjuration Mage worth their salt could take advantage of for an ambush. It would be more productive to use such things to better ourselves, yes?"

The only one even remotely entertaining the idea is Solas. "Are you insinuating, once dead, people are no better than animals?"

My response was immediate. "No. I am declaring it. The wolf has his loyalty. The snake has her cunning. The tiger has her power. All are powerful creatures that are deserving of respect, even in death. As are people. The only difference between us and the animals is our malleability, our adaptability and our determination. Were we not here, I have no doubt the wolves would be the understood kings of the area, ruling in their own unique, but no less brilliant way. If we do not meddle in their affairs, there is a balance on its own. Snake hunts Wolf, Tiger hunts Snake and Wolf hunts Tiger."

"...And that means you can eat people?" Varric is still looking at me like I'm insane.

"Not that I can, that I should. That I have to. I quickly became desensitized to it, for me it makes perfect sense. 'Don't waste your food, as we do not know when we can get more.' It makes perfect sense when you think of the villagers starving because of their morals getting in the way. It is dionnertime and I haven't eaten all day, yes I am going to accept the meat in front of me. Better than hunting some more for a smaller meal and exhausting myself."

Cassandra gets flustered, now. "First it was religion, now you say it is necessity. Which is it?"

I simply look at her, after cutting off one of the arms and cauterizing it with my sword of embers. "Both." To punctuate my point, I take a bite out of the meat in my hands. I make a face at it, probably should have cleaned it, still a bit charred.

"I can't believe I'm just watching this happen." Varric and Cassandra both seem dumbstruck. It isn't like this is advanced plane magics, people! No plants, low on meat, there's plenty of it around, help yourselves!

I hand off some of the appendages to the dragonlings, giving the torso to Ulo, the legs to Gravuun and Fosuun, the other arm to Saraan, and the head to Flive. It was Varric's suggestion, albeit a joking one. I called him on his bluff. And in the oddest of ways, it fit. He was definitely the... runt of the pack.

We head off to sleep and I find myself having a relatively nice rest, until the morning, when the questions come again, in full throttle. 

"So, what is your home like? You mentioned starvation, is it full of poverty, too?" Solas seemed to be the only one going into this with an open mind. At least one of them will.

"Well, first, you must understand what our houses are like. That seems to be the biggest obstacle in cultural barriers. Our houses are hollowed out, migratory trees." 3..2...1.

"Migratory trees?" There it is.

"Yes. They move. On their own. No, it isn't magic, it is a part of nature in Valenwood. Valenwood takes the saying 'The forest is alive' as literally as it can be."

"Alright, I can give you a suspension of belief for a while..."

"Oh, wow. Usually not that easy. Alright... Second thing, wood elves tend to have, ah, more mouths to feed than the other mer or men, so yes, food can and will quickly become an issue in the Winters. Third. The Pact's cannibalistic rules only apply to our enemies. We don't go around munching on our fallen comrades unless the times are... truly desperate." I've seen a starving village before. Not a pretty sight, at all. I mentally shake the thoughts out of my head. "Even if it was started out of necessity, it quickly became very accepted. We hold familial feasts after a particularly large battle, so it isn't all doom and gloom. I remember one time, when my uncle had gotten so drunk, he started playing with his food like a child. He picked up a heart, turned to my aunt and slurred, 'I think I need to save this for later, you seem to have stolen mine.' The whole table was a mix of laughter and disappointed groans."

"Yet it seems so animalistic." I know that voice. It was unspoken, but he also meant barbaric.

"Good. That's a compliment."

The dumbfound look on his face! Priceless! "Solas, we live our entire lives in tune with the animals around us. Some particularly purebred Bosmer even have horns. We are all animals. Every last person. Just because we refuse to accept it doesn't make it any less true."

His look shifts to a more understanding one. "I still do not fully grasp your culture, it seems so rudementary. You could be so much more."

I groan and flick his ear. "Not you too. Don't need any more elf supremecists. I got enough of them back in Summerset Isle! You sure you aren't actually an Altmer? I would bet money on you being at least half Altmer."

"And which one was that again? You never did explain."

"Altmer are the High Elves. All snobs, that lot. 'We are direct descendants of the Gods! We are the pure elves! Look at how better our magic is than yours! We tower over you because we're better than you!'" I mutter under my breath, "Yeah? Well you also started unnecessary shit that ruined the whole world. Fucking Thalmor. Leave well enough alone next time."

"And how am I similar to them, exactly?" He's started to bristle. Touched a nerve, did I?

"You try to look like a humble man, but you need to work better on the act. Your default stance is that of a noble, your accent is too sophisticated for a man of the woods, you give people advice when they don't directly ask for it, all signs of someone's pride. When you see the city elves you give them a look of pity. I thought it was because they live in slums, but you do it to the Dalish, too. You seemed to have taken the time to go above and beyond the elven language, and didn't hesitate to reveal that in the presence of a 'lesser elf'. Your magic gives off an air of 'This isn't all I can do' that's almost a staple of the Altmer. You seem to be much older than what you told me, I can see it in your eyes. Need I go on?"

A minute change, his chest tightened, I definitely hit a nerve. "No, you don't. You've made your point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, dragons are named! Ulokuun (Empress), Gravuun (Autumn), Fosuun (Frostbite), Saraan (Await), and then there's Flive. Flive is like PacMan's Clyde. Ulo, Grav and Fos are all full siblings, whereas Saraan and Flive had seperate fathers.


	11. Chapter 11

After giving help to the people in the Crossraods - and they were very willing to ask for it - we ended up heading to Haven with only a handful of rifts left in the area, too difficult to bother with and too worn out from the company.

"Solas, I'm ordering you. Stop trying to turn Wick into some kind of martyr. If they didn't want to be here, then they would sever their connection to me." He has been applying Thedosian logic to Nirn magics again, for the past two hours.

"Yet you have them dragged across dimensions to fight without ever having asked their opinion on the matter. You bind them to your side without wondering what they do when they aren't being pulled to an unfamiliar world to aid you in further bloodshed." He is simply upset because he cannot use Nirn's magic.

"They have no mouth. Even if I wanted to, it is physically impossible to ask them of their opinion. Well- I suppose they could in theory speak, but they haven't done so as far as I'm aware... Besides, that's the difference between atronachs and thralls, Solas. Atronachs get bored easily and tend to leave of their own accord. Thralls are generally invested personally in their mage, and will help as long as they're able to."

Cassandra interjects, rather pointedly. "We are only one day away from Haven. Between mage bickering, the dragonlings, and... ugh. Dinner. I am on my last nerve. The next one to test me will end the day with one less appendage. Are. We. Clear."

"Fight me, Cassandra. Do it. Dare you."

She narrows her eyes at me and my apparent cockiness. "I am trained to detain mages such as yourself."

"And unlike your Circle sheep, I am trained on using more than my magic. Not to mention the five dragons under my orders. I believe you were present for my impromptu target practice with Leliana before we left, yes? Don't need magic."

The dwarf tries to control the damage done. "I think we should probably stop while we're ahead, and just stop threatening each other altogether. We get enough threats from the demons and the Chantry to last us a long while. Seeker, you're tough and angry. We get it. Doll, you're tough and stubborn. We. Get. It. Now, both of you cut the crap or I'm going to have to get off this pony and whack you three."

"And what, exactly, have I done? I simply wanted to debate the ethics behi-"

"Shut it, Chuckles. Everyone quit trying to shove your agendas onto everyone else. Personally, I just want to fix this mess and get back to Kirkwall so I can forget all this magic shit and book stabbing ever happened."

"It was one time!"

"And there's only one big hole in my book. And one big hole in the sky. Funny how that works, huh?"

The rest of the trip was in telative silence, only ever talking about who gets what shift for watch that night. Between the six of us willing to, we end up going through our food fairly quickly, forcing me to go hunting.

I summon my bow as I catch Solas heading out to the woods, presumably for the same reason. If not to simply relieve himself. Not enough to bother him over it, I head out into the underbrush, using my invisibility and muffle spells well.

Calling Wick would be excessive for a simple hunting trip, so I have my Summon Familiar spell at the ready in case I run into anything too bad.

I had already nabbed a few of those... nug things. When I came upon a large wolf from behind. It seemed to be enjoying a ram, and by the looks of it hadn't noticed me yet. It only took a few seconds of mulling over whether killing it would be worth it and ultimately decided on simply following it for a while. I hadn't been able to find any ram tonight, the wolf would know better than I on where to find them.

As it finished the last of the meat, it swiveled its head towards me revealing... six red eyes. So a magic wolf, then. Something new every day, right? Perhaps this canine can speak as well, I remember Barbas being particularly helpful at times.

I slowly stand from my position in the brush and dispel my bow, not yet approaching the animal. Instead, a thought occurs to me. I summon a familiar and let it approach instead.

The two wolves simply study each other for a time before mine extends its head out to the wild one, resulting in their snouts tapping each other. The familiar then bounds back to me looking much more jovial than before.

Well, I assume that was a good sign, but I'm not entirely sure what to make of that. The wild wolf then approaches me, almost two heads shorter than me.

A distorted voice seems to come from the wolf, despite its lips not moving. "Your friend speaks well of you, Stranger. And in truth, you are the first to not flee or attack in my presence. I am loathe to admit I find myself curious as to why. Is it possible I have found the single elf that does not know of me?"

I let out a slight chuckle and seem to confuse the creature. "I am afraid I am not familiar with this world's powers, true. But would you believe me if I said I've met stranger beings?"

"Stranger than a six eyed wolf? Now that must indeed be a tale, for I am the only of my kind." He sits down in front of me looking almost regal.

"Well, let me think. There's a being made of tar, tentacles and eyes. Statues that come to life and drain your life force out of you. A centuries old corpse that speaks to me alone. A mad god obsessed with cheese that gave his power to one of my ancestors, that one makes family reunions especially awkward, an elven girl goes insane and becomes an immortal human man. Werewolves are fairly similar to you, actually. I have come to accept the many oddities in my life."

"As evidenced by talking to a wolf in an unfamiliar forest. Have you honestly heard nothing of me, then?"

"Depends on who you claim to be. Can't say I've heard of many magical talking wolves. At least, in these parts."

"It is not who I claim to be, but who I am. The reviled Dread Wolf, Fen'harel, the Bringer of Nightmares. If the stories are to be believed." They say that with such contempt. So it's a sassy talking wolf. Nice.

"Well those titles aren't very impressive." Toying with higher beings. It's what I do.

"What about the god of treachery and deceit? The Great Betrayer." Their voice gets even more annoyed.

"Hmmm... Well, depends on what the betrayal was. I hang out with homicidal maniacs for fun. Our sparring is intense. Up the ante a bit."

"Does the destruction of an entire empire suffice?"

"Pffft! I've done that, too! Killed the Emporer with my bare hamds."

"The condemnation of all of the elves in the world to their current fate, from a shadow of once immesurable glory."

"... You have me beat on that one. Fair enough."

There's a few moments of silence before I think of something better.

"I got drunk with the dead High King of Skyrim. Then won in a fist fight against a demigod. Then shortly after killed off another one by shouting at it. That was a fun day."

In the distance I hear Cassandra calling for me. Along with a few colorful death threats.

"Well, so long, Dread Wolf. I look forward to see what you pass as nightmares tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

I awaken to scales in my face. The many things to happen to me to make this normal never cease to amaze me. "Flive, off of me. Now."

The orange dragonling backs up until he falls out of the tent. He barks a little in apology. This leads to the soldiers in the area tensing a bit, still unused to the five children running around.

I quickly get up and get ready for the day, we have maybe half a day left before we reach Haven, and Cassandra says she sent a crow to Leliana and Cullen, as a warning to not harm the dragonlings. How a crow is meant to be a good form of communication, I have no idea.

With three clicks of my tongue, the children are gathered around me, ready to hunt for today. I approached one of the soldiers. "We'll be out hunting. Make sure nobody gets too paranoid about it. I'll be back within the hour."

True to my word, I come back almost an hour later with six full bellies and some extra food for anyone else interested.

"Herald, we were going to be on the road today, anyways. Why could you not hunt on the way? You've set us back because of this, you know." Cassandra had approached me looking mad. Probably still upset aboht yesterday's squabble.

"I had said where I was going. You all weren't even awake yet. If you were, then you could have stopped me before so, at this point any damage has already been done. Besides, last I checked, I'm the one who spent the last years travelling the countryside, saving worlds instead of standing around an old lady. Do you really want to keep questioning my authority?"

"Yes, because so far you have done little to prove yourself worthy of it." She leans back and crosses her arms.

"Don't make me call up my Tamriel crew... Because I can and will call a ghost, a dragon, dead heroes, and my companions to prove a fucking point." I had been the first to create a conjuration spell for other people, and used it frequently when I had to go to places on short notice. I just hadn't done so yet because it apparently is not a good experience when working across planes.

"And yet, I don't see them. And why should I trust their word on your leading capabilities? You have done nothing but puff out your chest and waste time since we got out here."

"Because fuck you! Here I am, away from my entire world, helping you guys out so your world doesn't end, and what do you do?! You question me left and right! I'm sorry, but weren't you the one claiming I was sent by some god or some shit? I could just go back, you know! Because apparently, when someone else takes charge, then all hell breaks loose! By the fucking Eight! I'm pretty damn tempted to just off tou now and be done with this, but that would just cause even more problems. Don't you dare even once imply that I don't take this seriously. Because for now, this is my world too. I ain't about to see it end on my watch."

At this point, everyone is staring, but fuck it. Gets my point across, yeah?

"Now, we're moving out. And I swear to Sithis, the next person who challenges me is getting flung off a mountain."

Upon getting to Haven, everyone goes their separate ways. Personally, I head straight to the war room to talk about the trip to Val whatever with the 'advisors' until we agree on a guarded carriage, bringing along two of the children, Ulo and Graav.

Afterwards, I idly transmute some of the iron I had gotten while in the Hinterlands. Septims are worthless here, go figure. These people use three seperate currencies, and somehow expect me to know the difference between a royal and a sovereign. If you're to name seperate coins, at least don't make it so similar. Or are they the same? I still don't know. But it's copper, silver and gold coins.

I hear a knock on the door. "Come on in." I see Solas in the doorway.

"Are you busy, Marionette? I had wanted to cross reference a few spells with you."

"Not doing much, just creating gold. Contemplating your strange currencies. You know, the usual."

A small chuckle. "Indeed? I suppose one not used to the system would find it odd. But how does one 'make' gold?" His b r ows furrow.

"Quite easily, actually." I grab a hunk of iron and transform it to silver, then toss it in the air. A hunk of gold lands in my palm. "Just one, two, three."

He sighs. "Yet another spell I cannot learn?"

"I would assume so. Your ties to the Fade make you weaker. I still don't understand why you don't just draw upon all the magic around you."

"But... I do. That's how you replenish mana."

"No, you draw it from the Fade. I draw mana from this world and others all at once. You limit yourself by only seeing a puddle in an ocean."

"That is because it isn't an ocean. We cannot all be seperate from this eorld's ties. Does tha tmean you draw magic from Nirn evem as you fight here?"

"Exactly. And Nirn draws magic from Aetherius. So I only need to tap into one source for the rest of them to flood in. It's- hard to explain, really. In Tamriel, everyone can tap into it, even the most anti-magic asshat can, and will, use basic spells when the need arises. Everyone at least knows how to heal themselves, and a lower power destruction spell or two."

"So everyone is a mage in Tamriel, then?" He looks like that struck a chord, but unlike yesterday, it seems more... nostalgia(?) than irritation.

"Nope. Mages are people who almost exclusively battle with magic. Then you have spellswords, who will use a one handed weapon and a spell or find some other way to mix. And you have prople who know basic spells, but rarely actually use them. Just because it's there doesn't mean everyone is best suited to it."

"My lady, Seeker Pentaghast wishes to see you in the Chantry." The servant they assigned to me interrupted our musings.

"Well then, best try to control the damage..." I leave with a hint of a smirk. I really want to brawl with her. No offence to the woman, I just want to see if I can win in a fist fight against her or not. Maybe we'll find out.


	13. Chapter 13

I enter the war room to the advisors and the Seeker arguing about... something.

"You don't know that. For all the good it'll do you, it may backfire as well! The templars can weaken the magic, make it easier to handle!" The Commander is in the middle of fighting with the Spymaster.

"You see, this is why you have me: to make the big decisions." I lean over the war table and survey the maps. "So. Templars can possibly weaken the Breach, yet this is, as you've said, magic the likes of which you've never seen. On the other hand," I raise the mark for emphasis, "we could take the power directly tied to it and make the mark stronger, giving it more control over the Breach."

"Or it could very well kill you, it wouldn't be the first time it tried." The Seeker seems upset still.

"Alright... then let's look at it politically. We have an organization who, for reasons still unknown, abandoned their leaders and declared war on a huge portion of the population. Then, we have the same portion of the population,  who are used to very low standards, have minimal viable options, and are considered to be a threat when not controlled. What makes you think the Templars would not stab us in the back as they did to the Chantry as soon as it pleases them?"

"The Templars are people of honor, we are peacekeepers."

"Yes, yes, yes. 'Protect the mages from the people, protect the people from the mages.' And yet, from all that I could see, the Templars act more like jailors than guards. You deliberately attempt to give them to demons in the hopes of thinning out weak links, you limit the kind of magic they can do, you keep them locked up at the first sign of magic? I honestly don't know why they did not revolt sooner."

"They blew up a Chantry,  how can you defend that?!"

"Excuse me, that was an extremist. I am a mage, do you see me tearing through the countryside killing people? ...Nevermind, bad analogy. But, I use mundane weapons most of the time, my magical abilities have nothing to do with that. I also have a reason outside of 'because I can' even though I still have yet to be asked about it. Quite the story, that. But! I will make a deal with you, Cassandra."

She narrows her eyes. "What is this deal?"

"Fight me. No magic, no weapons, no whatever the Templar power thing is. You win, I will let you explain why in Oblivion I should vie for the Templars. I win, we go and ally with the mages."

I managed to win by using her momentum charging at me against her. I suplexed the Seeker. Needless to say, I felt satisfied with myself. But that means she is down for the count today, possibly tomorrow?

At this point, the two of us were in the healer's tent. "Well, now that that's been settled, if you stop antagonizing, I will." I had the decency to state it more as a suggestion than a deal.

"You mean to tell me, all of that was just for a brawl?" She was rubbing her head still from a misplaced ray of light 

"More or less, yes. You are an admirable woman, set in tour beliefs. I may not agree with them, but that is neither here nor there. You are easily one of the strongest here, and despite striking a few chords, I genuinely respect you, Cassandra."

"You were manipulating me. So that I would fight you."

"Indeed. Well, that outburst about leadership a few weeks ago was genuine. I really do want to help you all out here. Other than that, they were cheap shots to see how far I could push you before you gave into anger." I shrug and take a swig of one of their health potions. And immediately regret it. "Eugh, these things taste terrible. A giant's toe genuinely tastes better than this." The bruise on my shoulder that she managed to get in healed immediately, though. "Oh, wow. Works just as well, at least." I look at all the vials by Cassandra's cot. "I am making you new potions. Where can I find giants here? I am almost out. While I'm out and about, there are all those recruitments that have been delegated to me. There was that de Fer woman, the Red Jenny girl, that mercenary man... we can get the Warden on the way to Redcliffe. All works out! Oh, wait. Silly me, I forgot the Black Books Merchant. Giant's toes are taken care of."

"Please don't bring any more interdimensional beings here... My heart may not take it."

I look at her with a soft smirk. "Spoilsport. Fine."

She visibly relaxes against her cot with a soft poof from the pillow.

"I shall summon him in the woods instead."

With that, I make a break for it before she has a chance to berate me. What I don't hear, I can't be accountable for.


	14. Chapter 14

As I walk back with a satisfying weight in my pack, I come across the wolf from before staring at me from across the clearing.

"Up for another pity party, are you?" I jovially walk up to my odd friend. "I must say, for a Nightmare being, I have slept rather well since we met. Vermina did a better job."

He barks a laugh. "I suppose we cannot all live up to the great dragonslayer, can we?"

"Oh, don't be so modest, friend! I can think of at least three people better than I. Maybe if you just try harder, you can become the fourth! What a momentous occasion that would be."

"Your ego is blinding, Isenathe'dirthelan." He gives a smirk... I try not to question magical wolf anatomy.

"Oh, so we are doing nicknames in other languages now? Suit yourself, mal grohiik rah. Hei los ni fin nunon gein wo vis kiird daar kred."

His eyes squint a little, giving away his irritation. "I am not little. I am almost as tall as you."

"Oh, so you know the language of the dovah? Or did you just get help from someone in Haven? I had anticipated at least some words being picked up by the inhabitants, now it's just a matter of who was paying close enough attention to learn... Varric? No, not enough of a scholar... Leliana wouldn't have any kind of cipher. There's the half-breed, Solas, but he isn't the type to give up secrets like that willingly."

"Half breed? I have seen that one a few times. You don't know how genetics work here, do you? A half bred elf would have rounded ears."

"No, but hear me out. Solas is taller than usual, even for here's standards, his features don't match those of other elves- either he is a half breed, or he is a different kind of elf. His ears are larger, his eyes smaller... I suppose it could be the other way around. He could be a more... ugh, pure elf. Fair enough. Altmer acting- ugh... He would be the type to be bred from a 'superior family' or something else arbitrary like that..."

"If he is a pure bred elf, then that would make him immortal. He seems old, but not old enough for that."

"Ha! Oh, well how old would you think I am?"

"I would say around your late twenties."

"Haha, close. Two hundred and seventy four. Had I not studied magic as intensely as I do, I would look by human standards roughly sixty or seventy. Looks mean very little. It is in the eyes, where age is found, and that man is very, very old."

"Other than this. What do you think of the company you keep now? I found you in my lands twice now, both times you have left your people in your wake."

"I did not take you for a gossip, but you learn something new each day... Varric is a man who can respect secrets. Cassandra... she is afraid of authority, yet she wields it well. I may have my little theories about Solas, but as a person he is good enough, for now. Leliana irks me... She is not as menacing as she likes to think. Cullen is more of an annoyance to me than anything. I have had two centuries of combat training, I know how to work my way around a battlefield! Then, there is Josephine. I want to see how she acts off duty, but every time I think she has started to loosen up, she goes back into formalities! I do not know how to work with dainty ladies. I have cracked Cassandra, I am almost there with Leliana, but Josephine has almost been pushed too far away to return." I exhale shortly before mimbling jokingly, "You wouldn't happen to be a ladies' wolf, would you?" 

"I am. I had many men and women alike warm my bed once upon a time."

I couldn't help it. I laughed in his face. "Ahhh, I somehow find that hard to believe. Unless I can add shapeshifting to the list of your strange abilities?"

"You can, yes. Much like you, I have a life outside of the Hunt. I have a less... eye-catching form as well."

"Ah. I must admit, there are a few gods that I wish also used such a form... Herma Mora comes to mind. Eugh... Oh, Mora is the tar creature I had mentioned last time."

"Indeed? I appreciate the comparison, then."

I playfully shove him back, not nearly enough to knock him down, but he just moves along and ends up on his side anyways. "If it makes the puppy feel better... I can say you are a rather adorable fluffball."

His eyes narrow on me. "I am not adorable. I am intimidating."

In retaliation, I scratch the base of his ear. "Of course you are."

I make to stand as he flops back onto his legs. "I would love to see you agsain, pup. But, I think I should get going. I have an injured Seeker to attend to."

After a quick trip to Adan's, I make my way to Cassandra, a bunch of potions clattering in my bags, along with a few extra ingredients to be put to use later. I had found Astrid's supplier for jarrin root a few months back, and put them to good use.

"Alright, now these potions will work much faster, and they won't taste like shit. Just the one should get you back on your feet in no time, the others are for the healers to keep." I toss a red bottle to the Seeker.

"The potions just taste like any other wild plant would..."

A tense silence as she realizes what she just meant. "... Explains why it tastes like shit. Thanks for telling me beforehand, Seeker Pentaghast. I really appreciate the thought."

"I-I am so sorry... I had forgotten the extent of the... Pact, you said? Had I realized..."

My voice drips of venom and sarcasm. "Oh, no... it's entirely _fine_. I had told a Chantry sister that Andraste's death was a good thing. And that she was expertly cooked. So now I guess we're even. Oh, wait. No I didn't do that. Because I'm not insensitive. Murderous, yes. Sociopathic? Probably. But not without sympathy when I have nothing to lose from it."

I leave the tent and go to my cabin. Almost immediately, I plop down into bed and let myself relax.

I will stay here for the rest of the day even if it kills me.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, apparently I am getting killed. Cullen is at the door, trying very fervently to get me out of my blanket nest, but fuck that.

"Herald, if you don't come out here, now, I will bash heads together!" THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"I will murder you! Leave me alone! Day off!" I throw a random book at the door and solidify the ice covering the door. Hope it gives him frostbite.

"This is serious, Herald!"

"My name's not Harold! And I have been blasphemed!" I sigh dramatically. "Tell Cassandra to avoid sleeping. Easier to kill that way."

"You are not killing our best soldier!"

"Correct. Suicide at this point would be dumb. I would just kill Cassandra." I'm not even sure at this point if I'm being purposely dramatic, or if I mean it. Probably the former.

I hear a groan and the quieting stomps of metal.

Marionette: 1, World:0 ... Well, World:1. Stuck here til I fix their sky hole nonsense...

Another knock at my door. "Did you not get the memo? Not taking visitors."

A sing-song gravely voice replies. "What if they bring alcohol?"

"Your alcohol is shit. I have my own, thanks."

"Look, Doll. Cassandra isn't the sharpest axe in the shed all the time, but she tries." A pause and the sloshing of alcohol. "Just hear her out or some shit, then go blow up her Andraste statuette to get even."

"Varric?"

He sounds hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Murderrr..."

"Damn it. Fine. Hold up, this isn't over, Doll."

After a minute or two, two sets of feet can be heard. Followed quickly by a sigh and the crackling of wood.

Wait. "Are you burning my door down?!"

Solas replies from the other side. "Apparently, you cannot be trusted with your own private space. So yes."

"Sithis take you!" I encompass the door with ice, 7 inches thick. From there, it's a tug of war. But I have mana potions.

After a solid 10 minutes, he runs out of energy. Marionette:2. 

At the end of the day, I had successfully stayed in my cabin, still mostly undamaged.

Good start to Rain's Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be an April Fool's joke. But then I realised, my writing is usally like this. The only difference is that she is acting more childish. So... Ye. t(ouo)t


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a few weeks now since Cassandra tried to poison me, and she has yet to stop giving me apologetic glances since I left my cabin the morning after.

"Pentaghast. At this point your repentance is more irritating than feeding me plants. Stop before you get shivved."

"I have not even said anything!"

"You're apologizing with your eyeballs. When I told you to stop, that was included. It is now to the point that it's detrimental to our journey."

Right, we were on our way back to the Hinterlands. After we recruited them, Sera and Vivienne joined our little group that Leliana has taken to calling the 'Inner Circle'.

Ah, yes! The Val Royeaux trip. What a disaster... I had finnally managed to get there, and they had all been slandering me the entire time! I may have angered a few templars and placated some clerics. A mage leader had approached us as well as some kind of rogue organization, and a political minded mage who claimed to be the leader of a dead organization.

After a small amount of intimidation, I convinced Cullen that we would help the mages. So, it was back to the Hinterlands, end goal being Lake Luthias and Redcliffe.

Along for the ride is Cassandra, Solas, and Sera. She was the biggest gamble out of the new recruits. Vivienne just needed me to guess her position and act as if I agree, then she was complacent enough. If we don't speak of the topic of mage rights, I find her to be fairly pleasant even. Sera, however. An elf who refuses to do anything she deems as 'elfy' from an unknown origin. She's skilled enough, so again, if we avoid certain topics, she's outgoing and spontaneous. I could see her and Sheogorath getting along famously. That worries me just as much.

Speaking of... "So you do magic, yeah? That's why we're going to see the mages? Why don't you have a staff?"

"I do. Sanguine Rose and the Wabbajack. But they're both not too effective as weapons. The Rose just casts a spell I already know, and the Wabbajack... Well."

I reach for the back of my mount and grab the grey staff warily, looking for a target.

I spot a ram in a clearing. "Watch this." I let the Wabbajack's energy loose, and it seeks out the ram. The ram turns into a large pile of sovereigns. Hm. So that effect is a local thing. That's handy. "Looks like old Shay is in a good mood. Surprised it didn't summon an enemy dremora. Or cheese. Cheese is a particularly common one as well."

"Wait- that ram turned into gold. Andraste's flaming tits, and you wonder why mages are so scary." She's just staring at the pile of coins, while I move to retrieve them.

"That's not my magic. Sheogorath, daedric prince of insanity and chaos. I helped out a dead emperor at his behest, and now I'm considered his Champion. Along with all the other princes, and a Divine or two. And apparently your Maker if the rumor mill is to be believed.

"You get around, yeah? All big and important. Ever even think of the little people, all-touched Lady Herald?"

"Pfft. I was the errand-girl of Skyrim. On a daily basis, I would help someone or another with farming, or chopping wood, or -and this one's a personal favorite- lost jewelry in a cave. I could usually  _make_ better stuff than what they have me spelunking for. And I get ten times the pay for finding it just by looting the creatures living in there."

"So... a big important person, always helping the littles? You're alright, Mari."

I gave her a startled laugh. "Ah, Mari is a new one! And I'll have you know I am quite the rebel. Killed an Emperor. And countless noblemen with people seriously after them. Gave the entire court the runs that one time, I got bored and infiltrated the Blue Palace's kitchens." I lean back, arms crossed and a smug look on my face.

Solas joins the conversation, which is odd. Usually he avoids Sera from what I can tell. "You realize your stories are hardly believable, yes? I'm having trouble keeping track of all the personas you have supposedly taken up."

I simply grin at him in retort. "Life is limited! Experience everything you can! Be the center of the universe, pull a disappearing act, then be just another face in the crowd. Change your face for a while, why not? Drowning in money, may as well! Adopt a kid, flirt with a vampire, get married to a mercenary! Save the fucking worlds. Have a dog or two."

"And I should accept that all of these things have happened to you, then?"

"Yep, pretty much! Maybe one day when this is all over, I can let you all visit Nirn for a bit. Maybe meet up with a few princes, show you the family manor, my personal library. Even introduce you to the Guild and the Brotherhood. Who knows?" I stretched out and calmed down a bit. He got me in a good mood, even if so I could spite him. "The gods gave us so many worlds to explore. Just because I have some big destiny to fulfill, may as well enjoy the ride. And if I take a few detours? They're immortal. They're mostly good about being patient."


	17. Chapter 17

By the time we were at the lake, it was almost dusk. The walk from where the scouts pinpointed the Warden's cabin to our camp was surprisingly short, so I went ahead to meet him while the others unpacked for the night. Cassandra debated the practicality of leaving me defenseless, but I won, and I had a summoning spell at the ready just in case. I wanted to try something.

As I neared the cabin, I found several men sitting and eating dinner, shields and low-grade swords to the side of each of them. The air smelled almost of salt. Training? The lake isn't saltwater, so it was sweat.

Eventually I was close enough to talk to them without yelling. "Any of you know where I can find Warden Blackwall?"

The younger ones all pointed towards a man who looked worn and rugged. His equipment was slightly better than that of who I can only assume are recruits or something similar. "That would be me. But who are you? How do you know of me?"

I sit down and join them in their circle around the fire pit. "Hm. You can call me Marionette. I was sent here by the Inquisition's spymaster to investigate the disappearance of the Wardens." One of the recruits handed me a bowl of stew. Looks like ram and potatoes. I just set it down. "There's a camp a bit south of here, as long as you aren't against us, feel free to drop by or something. Or I could escort you there. Either way, I should let you see the betters and talk it out with them." Let's see what the rumor mill has in regards to yours truly. Play a weaker link, and you can hear some interesting things. 

"Fair enough." He got up with a grunt and looked to the others. "Get inside, keep your weapons at the ready. If they come, remember your training."

Before I could wonder what and who he was referring to, a group of bandits had rushed towards the cabin. Someone had shouted 'Now!' and before anyone else could really process it, I murmured the slow time shout and lodged arrows into each of their necks. Grabbing the bodies now would be counterproductive, I can get the dragonlings to bring them back to camp later.

Everyone was staring at me,  looking for an answer as I place my bow on my back again. After a moment, still in silence, I merely shrugged. "Elven reflexes." As I walked off back to camp, Blackwall jogged to catch up before falling into pace with me.

"Are all scouts given such training? That was rather impressive." He's looking at me, trying to find tells? Or perhaps just curious.

"No, I'm just one of the scouts who had training before joining up. I was a hunter. Enough about me, though. What about you? Hear any good rumors in the woods, or do you just spend your time being lonely and secluded?"

"Ah, interrogation time, then? Was wondering when the questions would start. The farmers are all talking about you people. Say you've helped more than anyone else has bothered. Other than that, I wouldn't give any weight to 'em."

"Oh? Outlandish, are they? You should tell me! I would love a good laugh."

"Outlandish doesn't even cover it. They say your Herald is some Dragon Queen, or something of the like at least. Blessed with godly skill from Andraste herself. They say before that she was either an ex-slave from the Archon himself, or an elite Orlesian bard in direct service of the Empress. There's no proof to any of it, though."

"Oh really? That would be odd." We reach the camp and the soldiers salute. The sounds of chitters aproach, as well as the dragonlings they belong to. Graav rubs against my legs and purrs. "No proof to it at all."

He just stands there stunned silent while one of the actual scouts approaches me. "My lady, another rift has opened up by the cave in Witchwood."

"Hm. We can make a small detour to close it tomorrow morning. Did the agents make it to Redcliffe yet?"

"Yes, ser. We're expecting a report by the morning from them. The gates are closed to travellers, there's a rift in front of there as well."

"Right... So how did the agents get in then?"

"The docks are still open. They came in as merchants as a guise to fall back on in case the citizens aren't as friendly towards the Inquisition."

"Understood. Thank you. I'll be seeing you in the morning for the Redcliffe report, yes?"

"Yes, ser." They salute and I wave Blackwall towards the fire, which already has Cassandra, Varric, Solas and a few scouts surrounding it.

By the time we sit down, he finds his tongue again. "So. You aren't a scout, I gather?"

"Nope. You are gazing upon the mighty Herald and Dragonborn. Close enough to Dragon Queen, I hope?"

"You have dragons..."

"Yes. And I can speak to them. And I can use their attacks. I breathe fire."

"Were you given godly powers, then?"

"Oh, yes. But not by Andraste. If your god did anything then it isn't significant enough for me to notice. Given the powers of a dragon by Akatosh, Invisibility from Nocturnal, weapons from multiple other gods, everything else was just from over a century of training."

"That explains the skirmish, then. Wait- how old are you then? You look thirty at most."

I smirk at him before taking a sip of my broth. "Two hundred and seventy five."

Everyone looked at me with a more or less shocked look. Except Solas, who narrowed his eyes a bit and furrowed his brows before looking curious more than anything. Well, that wasn't odd at all...

Before I could ponder it any more, Varric spoke up to cut the tension. "Well, let it not go unsaid you look wonderful for your age."

"Why thank you, Tethras. Always appreciated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys like an eventual one-shot piece where Marionette comes to Thedas before realizing she was Dragonborn/becomes egotistical as fuck?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot of the DAI prologue is up! Enjoy dazed and confused Not-Yet-Marionette!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6955462

We had gotten side-tracked by several rifts that were either too difficult, or non-existent the last time we were here, so we ended up camping for the night a ways up the road from Redcliffe proper.

Honestly, the children are going through food much faster than I had planned for... so hunting it is!

"Eh, dii grohiik fahdon lost genon!" I greet the wolf god with a smirk, collapsing to the ground next to him.

He seems about as stoic as usual. "Two hundred and seventy five?"

I quirk an eyebrow and just look at him blankly for a moment. "Ah! Yes, my nameday was three days ago. Late gifts are still appreciated." I pause and think about the implications. "You were eavesdropping."

"These forests are mine, remember? I spend my time here as I please. The fact that I can no longer go a hundred paces in any direction without having to dodge a scout or camp is not my doing but yours."

Ah, and now the sass. Mandatory for conversing with a deity. "If this is your home, why were you in Haven? Are the mountains yours too? Sounds a bit like a selfish pup thinking the whole house is his bed."

He huffs a laugh. Or I assume it was a laugh. His hackles are still down, so he probably isn't irritated. "I have been anything but spoiled these past centuries."

"Right, right, the self-inflicted guilt trip... But really, what's the big problem? Knowing that one day it'll be over, that gives some people a respite. A bit of hope. I can't count the number of assholes who decided it would be better to pick fights with strangers until they end up dead. Those are the people who end with content smiles on their faces. I try to end those ones quickly."

"So being a shadow of what was should be accepted for the few who may benefit, rather than the many who are suffering?" He looks at me with contempt. How does a wolf do that?

"You said some of them are slaves, right?"

His tone is clipped. "A large portion of elves are either slaves, or in extreme poverty, yes."

 "Okay, so wouldn't it make sense that they take solace in their mortality? 'Yes, I am a slave, but I only have a handful of decades to go and then I am free.' They have hope in release, because there will always be an end."

He huffs again. "Is this how you see the world, then?"

"No." Not anymore. "I have my people to protect and worlds to save. I am still needed, the universe wouldn't let me die yet. I am under the watch of the Aedra, the Daedra, you, and most likely more. Too many powerful entities have invested in my survival for me to go." Even had I wanted to.

His ears go to an alert position, and I hear rustling of leaves nearby. A few faint voices call out, "Lady Herald?"

"Needed, yet again. This talk was nice, though. I look forward to our next chat, fahdon."


	19. Chapter 19

As the sun rose, and the others were packing up camp, I was deliberating on an important decision, eyes fixed on my pack as if it would give me answers itself.

"Hey, Doll? We're almost ready to head out- why aren't you wearing clothes?"

My tongue clicked as I went to respond. "Armor or Diplomacy?"

"What?" Varric's covering his eyes.

"My outfit. Should I wear my armor, or should I dress to impress? Will there be a middle man, or will we be speaking to Fi... something? herself? And if there is a middle man, what are the chances it would actually be a man?"

"Is this really an issue that warrants not even having on smalls, Doll?"

"If it's a man, I want to wear my fancy smalls, trip him up. So yes."

"This is the first time I've ever seen you concerned about clothes. What's wrong?"

"Oh, no. This is usual. I just get up earlier normally..." I hummed a bit in thought, then nodded decisively. "Dress." I don a dress similar to black robes from home, but with a small red mantle on the shoulders with runes etched in as well as being shorter and more form-fitting, then, a ring of embrium blossoms and crimson nirnroot I had gathered, giving the whole wreath a red glow. I also apply a bit of kohl for effect. Finally, the amulet of articulation. If I was to be negotiating, I may as well get a bit of magical help to tip the scales.

Varric gives a low whistle. "This look definitely fits the ruthless motif you keep putting on." His voice becomes much more sardonic, and he gets that grin on his face. "You would make lesser men question their loyalties, Doll. Be careful with that." A chuckle or two and he exits the tent.

As we reach the gates, I noticed something odd about this rift. The air around it was distorted, certain colors less pronounced, others moreso. After a demon or two, I ended up in an area where time was faster than the other areas. Well, no use worrying about it right now, just have to use it to my advantage.

The demons were taken care of quickly, and the gates opened.

"My lady Herald," an agent in uniform rushes up to us as we enter the gates. "I bring news, ser." They give a quick salute, and furrow their brows. "The citizens are not hostile, but you should be aware that nobody was expecting us here. We had asked Grand Enchanter Fiona of arrangements for negotiations, at which point she said she never invited you, but would be 'more than glad to talk in the Gull and Lantern this afternoon.' We saw her enter a few minutes ago."

"Hm. Very well. Anything else?"

"The mages seem to be uneasy. Apparently, a Tevinter magister took over the rebel mages." He said that with such distaste. I assume people don't like Tevinter magisters, whatever that means.

"See? Middle man. The outfit is justified, Varric."

I suppose the next step then would be to talk to Fiona or this 'magister', either way, it seems I'm headed to the tavern. Maybe I can earn some money in a brawl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me so long to get out... I took some time to flesh Marionette out a lot more, though, which will be seen next chapter, where I almost made myself cry writing the ouline for it. Granted, I'm a bit of a crybaby, but the sentiment is still there.

As we enter the tavern, I am hit with the comforting smell of alcohol and various bodily fluids. Spending three years as a wanderer in a largely snowy country makes you appreciate the warmth even more. That half-year I spent in meditation on High Hrothgar didn't hinder my affinity to them as Wulfgar had hoped it would. Something about finding inner peace in inaction. It never would have worked. At that point the wounds were still too fresh. Action could have sa-

No, stop it. Now is not the time for sentementality. Clear my mind. The elven mage from before, Fiona, waved a hand in invitation to sit at a table near the back of the tavern. "Apologies, Inquisition, but I have no authority of the rebel mages. That has gone to Magister-" A haughty man in red robes approaches with a small entourage.

"Gereon Alexius, of Minrathous. At your service." Ah. I know exactly how to deal with these people...

I bow to him, letting him think I take a made up title seriously. Or who knows? Perhaps he runs some farr off country. Neither would make a difference. "A pleasure. My apologies for taking time out of your busy schedule, sir. However, I believe there is business to be done. I come to offer aid and backing to the mages here."

"Unfortunately, they have already pledged themselves to me, in service of Tevinter. By my understanding, you plan to use them all, but where would that leave me?"

"Mind tou, the majority of their time away would simply be travel time. The act itself would only take a day or so, and I would be more than happy to aid you and your constituents in the future in return."

The man huffed. "I am impressed. Generally Southerners would shy away from making such a prudent deal with a Magister, caught up on trivialities of percieved 'freedoms'."

"If I have learned anything in life, no one is truly free. Some are merely unlucky enough to have their shackles hidden. Most cases, it is their own perception that binds them."

"But one who can break such shackles is certainly worthy of their freedom, yes?"

"Or foolish enough to trade his shackles for a gilded cage, too content in his loftier setting to realize he is no more free than before."

Before we can continue our lovely chat, one of the people from the entourage approaches the table. "Father, I..."

"Ah! Of course, how silly of me! Allow me to introduce you to my son, Felix."

As I glance over to him, the boy passes out in my arms- ah. A note. How odd... "Apologies, miss."

"Fiona, come with me! Sorry, my friend, but we must continue this at a later date..." He looked worried. Failing health? Interesting.

After the group had left, I examine the note closer. "Come to the Chantry. You're in danger."

I show the paper to the others, and head out. "Hey, Doll. You sure it's a good idea to follow a slip of paper into a random building?"

"Tch. Wouldn't have been the first time. Certainly won't be the last. Following notes is how you get treasure! Or at the very least, things to kill. Though... It's not a cave or fortress, so probably more of the latter than the former."

As we enter the building, I feel the familiar tug of a rift. And see a man who looks rather well for someone covered in demon ichor. "Ah, wonderful! I was worried I would have to have all the fun to myself!"

"Can't have that, can we?" I mumbled  sardonically. And again, this rift had time distortions that the others were utilizing at least... Perhaps it's simply the area we're in. Apparently there was quite a bit of 'bad magic' a decade ago.

Of course, after a minute or two, we were brought out of battle. It seems like everyone around me is so much weaker. You would think by this point I would draw stronger enemies...

"Marvelous! Wiggle your fingers and boom, rift closes! Do you even know how that works?"

"It's the same energetic frequency as the rifts, so they can interact. It's a rather strong one, however, so the frequency could not be replicated by normal magical means. This leads to the mark being able to interact with any rift like either a needle or a knife. I could sew it back together, or rip it open, depending on how the frequencies intermingle."

"At least you know how it works, I suppose. Most would simply flail it around, I gather. Ah, but where are my manners! Dorian Pavus at your service, most recently, of Minrathous." He gave a rather dramatic bow.

"You may call me Marionette. Most recently, of Haven. I suppose I've come full circle, however. My hometown was also Haven, though the two are worlds away..." I remark with a small, knowing smirk.

As Varric and Solas share a small laugh behind me, at least they see the joke.

The newcomer, Dorian was about to interrupt the moment when another did so for him. The young man from earlier came in in a hurry, slow going as he was...

"Ah! Able to get away from your father, then? I was beginning to worry."

"I probably shouldn't have played the illness card, I thought he would have kept me in bed all week." the boy turned to me, a small smile on his lips. "I see you got my note. I realize how that could seem... not so friendly. But we're trying to help." The smile faded as I let him continue. "My father is part of a cult of Tevinter supremacists called the Venatori. They have recently grown in power, and for some reason, their focus is now on you."

"Oh, wonderful! Cults generally mean one of two things. I either get a boon for helping them, or I get new gear from killing them. It varies."

Blackwall was no longer content to be silent anymore, it seems. "You helped a cult, how exactly?"

"Hired a mercenary, dragged him with me to a shrine in the mountains, and bound him before killing him for a ritual... Then another time, I lured a priest into a cave, onto an altar, where I burned him to death and the cultists and I had a nice meal together... I'm sure there were more times, but I can't think of any of them." I hummed and snapped my fingers after a moment. "Ah! I was forced into one once. I had vampirism for a few months before I found a man who could cure it out in the swamps. Though that was more of a sect of bygone nobility. About as reclusive as a cult. I confronted them on it and they denied being a cult. Then again, wouldn't you?"

At this point, everyone was increasingly unsettled. I huffed in annoyance. "I was going through a rough time, alright? I have never claimed to be moral in any way outside of my People. Well- I suppose at one point I was, but I don't dwell on such times generally." Things get bad if I do.

Dorian looked to the others with slight hesitation. "We'll... keep in touch. We can give the rest of any details to a scout by morning."

And with that, we left. We ended up going back to the camp by the lake. I glanced over to my pack as I lay down. I'll have to get up early tomorrow. It's a special day...


	21. Chapter 21

I open my eyes slowly, the first thought after waking is the date. 15th of Eveningstar. My chest tightens as I silently reach over to my pack. The stone. The amulet. Both burning into the palms of my hands as I step out of the tent to the edge of camp. Tightened throat as I clutch the objects to my heart.

Silence. The consuming silence of the Void, as I feel splatterings of wetness on my hands. Silence. An inaudible scream from the depths of my mind, shouting to anyone listening 'Why?' Silence.

The silence is broken as the grass crumples under footsteps. "What are you doing awake so early?" Solas had last watch. He sits next to my crumpled figure.

"Two years now." I handed him the stone, just barely able to fit in the palm of his hand. My own feels so empty and cold.

"These look like claw markings. What is it?" He turns it over in his hands.

 "It says 'Het Zu'u gevild fin sil do Faendal, fin hil do fin dovahkiin.' Inside is a blackened soul gem." I swallow back the meaning as the children huddle in recognition, doing their best for consolation. It... admittedly helps. I rest my empty hand on Flive's head.

"That would be the dragon tongue, correct? What does it mean, if I may ask?" He took my hand as we all head back to the fire and sit down.

"Here is held the soul of Faendal, the heart of the dragonborn. Mirmulnir had caught us all off guard. For a year, no one had seen any more signs of dragons since Helgen. Faendal and I were... I suppose you could call us partners in crime. Through the assassinations and the theft, he would be there by my side.

As I stare into the fire, a similar scene from years past flickers by.

"Tch. You would never get rid of me. If you lost me, you would be stuck back in that dead end town! Besides, who would bust me out of prison?"

He heaved a sigh. "Just because I bail you out, doesn't mean you should grow complacent. Three times, this month! In three different provinces!"

I snickered and lightly punched his arm. "How was supposed to know chicken hunting was illegal?"

"Because they were in someone's pen, maybe?" He looked exasperated, but I could see the smile in his eyes. 

"But really. I was thinking, we should stick together."

He huffed out a laugh as he poked the fire to keep it burning. "Was that ever in question?"

Solas coughed. I was brought back to the present with an empty ache in my chest. "What is the amulet for, then?"

"It's an amulet of Mara. I had bought in Riften before we were told that the Jarl of Whiterun required our assistance. It's... how one shows their wish for marriage in Skyrim. You would approach them wearing the amulet and they would know you wanted to be wed."

"Well... If we were to be... together..." I huffed and moved my hair, revealing the amulet as I try to fight the oncoming blush.

Faendal's grin was ear to ear. "Of course!"

My own smile matched his. "As soon as we finish the Jarl's task, we should return to Riften. Would the ceremony then be too soon? Norse culture is so odd on such things."

He pulled me in for a bear hug. "If anyone were to question it, I doubt we couldn't take them on."

My smile fades as the heat of the campfire spreads. It is no longer a small stone lined flame. It is an inferno that sears and chars. Coming from the sky. It is ancient thoughts pounding in my skull, of vengeance and survival. It is the sight of a charred body, when all the guards were still alive. It is the panic as the body twitched and gasped. It is the sudden thought of clarity- the soul gem! It is a hastily cast spell as the light left his eyes. It is a month spent doing nothing but fulfilling contracts, void of any emotion. It is my Brothers and Sisters and my thieves, asking why I am going solo on missions now. It is a wall being built and chipped and torn, then being built again, before it too crumbles and is rebuilt. There has not been a fourth.

The fire went out as Solas solemnly went to wake the others. My wall shall not be broken. I am not Andranye anymore. I am hollow. I am a puppet. I am Marionette.

I stand tall as the others emerge from their tents. If any of them notice the red in my eyes, no one dares to say anything. If anyone notices the amulet hidden under my armor, no one says a word of it. If anyone notices the stone I clutch in my hand like a life line, nobody even whispers their musings.


End file.
